The present invention relates to an image position adjustment device and a computer-readable record medium storing an image position adjustment program, for letting the user adjust positions of two or more images, for example, when the user has to input a widespread image of a subject into a computer but the user has to substitute the widespread image with two or more partial images of the subject.